Mis extraños sueños
by Auru24
Summary: Auru tiene 16 años una chica normal, pero en la noche cuando duerme sus sueños son algo locos.Un dia despues de haber tenido uno de estos sueños se hace realidad hasta el punto donde se despierta.Despues al siguiente dia llega un angel que la ayudara


Mis Extraños sueños…

Eh? Donde estoy? Alguien esta ahí? ¿Quien…Stephan…

"Hola Auru, donde has estado todo este tiempo te he estado buscando"

"Bueno he estado ocupada un tiempo pero que haces aquí?"

"Busco tu tierna cara para poderla admirar y tus labios poderlos besar"

"Dario, pero yo…"

"No digas nada Auru…"

"Yo..."

……………

"Hermana?"

"Ste…phan…kiss…me…"

"DESPIERTA LOCA!!!!!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!...ah? donde estoy?"

"En tu casa pues en donde mas!"

"Y que hacia que me gritaste???"

"Soñabas de nuevo con ese chico!"

"Ah...Lo siento, ya no se que hacer con estos sueños que tengo con el"

"Si claro , pero ya debemos irnos a la escuela son las 7:45"

"Qué has dicho????!!!!"

Me levante de la cama y me fui corriendo…AHH…Que horrible vida pero bueno todavía no los he saludado…Hola! Me llamo Auru Ellison tengo 16 años y vivo con mi hermana Alba, tiene 14 años, yo no tengo padres ellos murieron tras un incendio en mi casa cuando tenia 9 años pero como tenían mucho dinero me lo heredaron todo y también la segunda casa que teníamos entonces ahora estoy en 5to de secundaria…Pero aun hay mas problemas con mi vida me gusta un chico…Pero no me puedo acercar ni hablar con el soy demasiado tímida y por eso no tengo ninguna amiga solamente tengo a alguien que me habla…

Es Matteo, es mi mejor amigo bueno es el único que tengo hasta ahora…

"Ya Alba vamos!"

"Ok, ya voy"

Ya llegando a la escuela…Matteo estaba en la puerta…

"Hola Matteo"

"Ah, hola Auru vamos a clases…"

"Claro, bueno sabes he tenido otro…"

"¿Otro sueño extraño?"

"Si…¿Cómo lo sabias?"

"Se suponía casi todos los días los tienes"

"Ah…Bueno hiciste la tarea de historia..?

"Si yo…"

Bueno ese es Matteo es mi mejor amigo desde que murieron mis padres, es muy bueno y estudioso y es como el lindo de la clase aunque yo no lo veo como esa clase de persona yo lo veo mas bien como mi hermano mayor pues eso parece porque el siempre me protege y me cuida como todos los hermanos mayores…

Entre a la clase y ahí estaba Stephan el chico que me gustaba pero como ya todos sabían en el colegio el tenia…novia…

Era la mas mala de todas las chicas del colegio se llamaba Jess además de ser mala con todos era mas mala conmigo solo porque sabia que a mi me gustaba su novio, pero esa no era mi culpa sino la de mis sentimientos…

Ese mismo día en la hora del receso Stephan extrañamente me jalo del brazo hasta que me llevo al ultimo piso del colegio era algo extraño lo que estaba pasando trate de decirle algo pero no me hizo caso y paro exactamente frente a la pared y me dijo…

"Hola Auru, donde has estado todo este tiempo te he estado buscando"

"Ah…Pero de que hablas?"

"Busco tu tierna cara para poderla admirar y tus labios poderlos besar"

Es igual a mi sueño!!!Pero después de esto pasa…

"No digas nada Auru…"

"Yo…"

…………

¿¿¿????No sentí nada abrí los ojos y… no había nadie!!!!

Que había pasado???!!!

Vi por la ventana y Stephan estaba al otro lado del patio, como había pasado esto era imposible mejor dicho todo era imposible!!

Todo lo que había pasado en mi sueño y lo que había pasado hoy era totalmente igual que estaba pasando ahora…

Se lo fui a contar a Matteo y el no me creyó que malo….

Pero porque me pasaba esto a mi…Era algo extraño…

Después al llegar a casa se lo dije a mi hermana y se rio a carcajadas, otra malvada…

Ya era la hora de ir a dormir y tenia que hacer la prueba de nuevo saber

Lo que pasaba y lo malo de esto es que yo no controlo mis sueños son como otra persona como si no le pudiera ordenar pero hice el intento y…

Eh? Donde estoy? QUE ES ESTO, SE MUEVE EL PISO????!!!!

Era un terremoto uno fuerte y parecía que se estaba abriendo el piso!!!

Y de el salía algo, pero que es?! Y es!!!! Un chico…Pero era muy lindo!!!!

"Tu eres Auru?"

"S-Si"

"Bueno eres la persona que he estado buscando por mas de 4 años, Hola yo soy tu ángel, me llamo Adrián y vengo desde el cielo de los Ángeles para cuidarte a ti".

"Pero si eres un ángel no deberías de salir del centro de la tierra sino del cielo?"

"Ah….Si pero para hacerlo mas interesante salí del suelo que tal te gusto???"

"Ah…Pues si pero, necesito hacerte unas preguntas…"

"No te las puedo responder ahora te las digo mañana"

"Mañana a que te refieres con eso? Dime algo oye, no te vayas!!!"

"Adiós Auru te veo mañana y… despierta!"

Me levante de la cama y ya era de día tan rápido???

Parecía que mi hermana ya se había levantado se estaba vistiendo en su cuarto…

"Olle tu, NO ESPIES!!!"

"A QUE TE REFIERES QUE SOY PERVERTIDA!!!!!"

"Pues si, Pervertida"

"Maldita vas a ver me voy a vengar!!!"

"Ahí, como tiemblo de miedo!!!"

Entonces tuve una idea…

Tirar un cubo de agua desde el segundo piso de la casa para que le caiga en la cabeza pero primero me voy a cambiar…

Ahora que me acuerdo el ángel me había dicho que se iba a encontrar conmigo hoy pero no me dijo cuando ni a que hora…

Bueno pero primero me cambio y pongo la trampa[jijiji]

"Hey hermana!!!, puedes venir"

"Si ya voy!"

Y cuando estuvo abajo…

SPLASH!!!

"AH!!!QUE ME HAS HECHO SABES QUE TENGO QUE USAR ESTE UNIFORME!!!!!"

"Hermana te olvidaste que hoy es martes y hoy te toca el otro uniforme"

"PERO ME LO DICHO DE OTRA MANERA NO!!!"

"Jijiji, pero era divertido de esta"

"Te matare!!!"

Me eche a reír no lo podía soportar mas!!!!Pero después tuve que esperar que mi hermana se cambiara pero valió la pena.

Después salimos a la escuela y mi hermana seguía molesta pero a mitad de la pista vi como cambiaba su cara de molesta a sorprendida o asustada.

"Que te pasa por que pones esa ca…QUE ESTA PASANDO!!!!"

"Es un terremoto"

"Igual que en mi sueño!"

"De que hablas???"

"Es que en mi sueño soñé un terremoto y después…"

Apareció en medio de la pista el ángel…

"Hola Auru ya me puedes preguntar lo que sea!"

"De que habla este tipo esta loco!!!! Auru di algo!!"

"Este…Hola Adrián…"

"No me refería a eso!!!!!"

"Hola Auru y quien es esa chica tan gritona"

"¡¡¡¿Cómo QUE GRITONA?!!!"

"Ah…Es mi hermana"

Adrián se acerco más a Alba y le dijo cogiendo su barbilla y mirándola conquistadoramente.

"Al mirarte bien pareces mas linda de lo normal"

"De que hablas…"

Se acerco mas a su oído y le dijo…

"Olle porque no vamos a un lugar mas a solas y nos conocemos mejor"

"Y-Yo…"

Tal vez por lo guapo que era Adrián o porque le dijo eso se puso más roja que un tomate…

"J-Jajajaja, no puede ser que te hayas sonrojado y me hayas creído no lo puedo creer"

Mi hermana cambio su cara de enamorada a su cara de molesta y estaba mas molesta de lo normal que le dio una patada a Adrián en donde ustedes ni se puedes imaginar y le dijo…

"¡¡¡¡Mas te vale que no vuelvas a hacer eso me oíste!!!!"

El pobrecito no se podía ni parar, hasta me dolió a mí…

Yo le dije a Adrián…

"No la vuelvas a molestar así se pone muy temperamental, párate y mejor vamos a mi casa"

"S-Si claro…Pero si es bonita cuando sonríe…"

"Que dijiste no te escuche"

"Nada, vamos a tu casa"

Llegamos y el nos explico porque había venido aquí y porque habia aparecido en mis sueños y nos dijo:

"Bueno mi razón de estar aquí es que yo monitoree los sueños de Auru y que no sean malos y para que no sucedan cosas malas en sus sueños o en el mundo real…Pero si quieres Alba también puedo monitorear los tuyos"

"No me provoques"

"Ok"

Y yo dije…

"No es de mentira lo dice de verdad"

"Bueno…Ahora para monitorear tus sueños Auru me tengo que quedar aquí y cuando duermes tengo que estar a tu lado y ver lo que pasa en tus sueños y si pasa algo malo tendré que arreglarlo rápido antes de que eso pase eso en el mundo real"

"Pero no me va a pasar nada a mi o si?"

"Solamente si no te detengo a tiempo si pero si te detengo no te pasar nada y no sentirás nada de dolor"

"Y ahí alguna forma de detener estos sueños de alguna forma?"

"No solo tu los puedes despertándote y si te referías si algún día iban a parar solo hasta llegar hasta el sueño mas oscuro, parece que ya has tenido 2 sueños"

"Y tu paras todos los sueños?"

"Solo los que quieres y si es así solo tienes que decir mi nombre y vendré ayudarte…Y tu también Alba solo tienes que llamarme si quieres algo de mi"

"Deja de molestar maldito…"

"Bueno ya déjense de juegos!!!Solo tengo una pregunta mas…Sabes algo de mis padres?"

"Lo siento pero en eso no puedo ayudarte yo no se nada"

"Ah…Ok"

Después de esa conversación no fuimos al colegio, me quede muy preocupada con lo que podía pasar en mis sueños y en el mundo real pero creo que estoy más segura con Adrián.

Ah si! todavía no describo a Adrián totalmente bueno les contare un poco mejor para que sepan mejor como es…El es muy lindo, tiene le pelo largo pero es claro y los ojos que el tiene te hipnotizan como si de pronto lo quisieras besar, es casi perfecto pero como el es el ángel de mis sueños lo veo mas como mi hermano en vez que otra cosa…

Pasado el día:

Bueno ya era la hora de dormir y no sabia donde estaba Adrián seguro que estaba molestando a mi hermana de nuevo se ven tan divertidos juntos y…

Vino Adrián y me dijo…

"Bueno vamos a ver que pasa en tus sueños"

Y se acostó junto a mí.

"Olle no te me pegues tanto, aléjate de mi"

"No puedo tengo que estar cerca de ti para monitorear tus sueños"

"Pero no tanto"

Trate de empujarlo de la cama pero no se dejaba y el también se empujaba ya parecía un juego esta pelea fue tan divertido, hasta que…

"Hermana te traje algo de te para que puedas dor…Que están haciendo en la cama ustedes dos???"

"HERMANA NO SEAS MAL PENSADA YO SOLO LO TRATABA DE SACAR PERO NO SE MOVIA Y…"

"Te has puesto celosa Alba; tal vez algún día también me pueda acostar contigo"

"Maldito…ven aquí para poder golpearte hasta que te quedes sin dientes"

"No, mejor tu ven aquí para poder besarte y gastar toda tu saliva"

"YA NO TE SOPORTO AHORA VERAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No espera hermana no!...No alto la llave no!...Auu eso debió doler!"

Después de unos minutos…

"Adrián te sigue doliendo?"

"S-Si"

Mi hermana lo habia dejado con casi moretones…pobrecito…

"Debí haberte mencionado que practica karate desde chica"

"No importa pero ahora te tienes que dormir y el dolor ya se me pasara, pero ahora tengo que ver tus sueños"

Empecé a dormir y entonces empecé a soñar…

Era un lugar lindo con flores, naturaleza y animales lindos y adorables era todo tan bonito y colorido pero en el cielo…Se veía una gran nube negra y algo roja que hacia llover sangre y cada gota que caía en la naturaleza se convertía en sangre profunda, roja y espesa…

Esa nube lo iba a malograr todo entonces sin pensarlo llame a Adrián y el vino rápidamente con una espada de color blanco el me pregunto:

"Bien Auru, cual es el problema?"

"Tu cual crees???"

"Ah…"

"LA NUBE GIGANTE!!!ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!!!!"

"Claro ahí voy"

Adrián salto con una fuerza impresionante y con su espada partió en 2 la nube, yo pensaba que era ilógico lo que hacia pero cuando Adrián callo de nuevo en el piso, la nube soltó un resplandor blanco y fosforescente y se esfumo en el cielo.

Yo me sorprendí mucho con lo que habia pasado, era sorprendente nunca antes lo habia visto.

Adrián se me acerco y me dijo:

"Auru ya esta todo bien ya es hora de despertar"

"De que hablas ya me debo de despertar?!!"

"Solo cierra los ojos y ábrelos después de 5 segundos"

"Ok"

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación y Adrián estaba mirándome con una tierna sonrisa

Le pregunte:

"Por que me miras así?"

"Por nada, bueno ahora todo estará bien pero solo este día esperemos hasta mañana te veo abajo"

"Espera! Por que me tuve que despertar cuando se termino el problema no podía seguir descansando?"

"Bueno el motivo es que cuando se soluciona el problema el individuo se tiene que despertar obligatoriamente"

"Ah…Ok"

Al fin un día sin problemas tranquilo y pacifico…

Me encontré abajo con Adrián y mi hermana, por un momento no estaban peleando, que bien!

Bueno ya era la hora de irnos yo me fui con mi hermana y le dije a Adrián que se quedara en la casa.

Ya en el camino mi hermana me pregunto:

"Hoy no va a pasar algo raro, no?"

"No hoy no"

"Que bien porque si aparece otro ángel no se que voy a hacer"

"Bien no te preocupes Alba"

Llegamos al colegio y todo era normal, pero igualmente yo no tenia tantos amigos para conversar solo tenia a Matteo y eso me ponía un poco triste…Pero bueno fue un día normal y tranquilo…

Regrese a casa y estaba muy cansada hoy en la clase de educación física nos habían hecho correr al patio 40 vueltas y el patio es grande…

Entonces me eche a dormir una siesta pero no veía a Adrián por ningún lado pero como es una siesta no pensaba que pasaría algo no?

Vi la hora antes de dormirme y eran exactamente las 3 en punto.

Cerraba los ojos y me dormí…

…………

"AURU DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!!"

"Q-Que pasa???"

"Por que te dormiste!!??"

Era Adrián no se porque me gritaba tanto

"Es que estaba cansada"

"Dime recuerdas algo del sueño??"

"No ahora no"

"Ahora Que hago??"

"A que te refieres"

"Si te duermes en medio del día el sueño de en la noche ya no lo tienes"

"Pero eso es bueno no?"

"No exactamente, el problema es que si no estoy a tu lado y no recuerdas nada, no sabemos que va a pasar mañana"

"Ahora que debemos hacer?"

"Solo nos queda esperar"

Ya al día siguiente era la hora de la escuela pero estaba un poco asustada y preocupa por lo que podía pasar, no encontraba a nadie en la casa hasta que baje al comedor y habia una nota que decía:

"Hola Auru, tu hermana ya se fue a la escuela, fui por algo de comer te veo en la tarde!".

Y este, que le pasa, puede pasarle algo horrible al mundo y se va a comer algo sin preocupaciones…Bueno que se puede hacer me iré al colegio y tratare de relajarme…

Ya llegando al salón no habia nada sospechoso lo único extraño es que Matteo no me saludo como todos los días…Umm…Por que será?

Bueno eso no era tan extraño entonces ya casi calmada me senté he hice la clase como todos los días, pero me preocupaba por Matteo parecía tenso y no sabia porque entonces cuando acabo la segunda hora le pregunte porque estaba así, el me miro a la cara, se sonrojo, volteo y me dijo que todo estaba bien…

Era extraño porque nunca se habia comportado así entonces me preocupe por el, que le estará pasando?

En la hora de recreo quería saber lo que le pasaba a Matteo entonces fui a buscarlo, lo encontré pero parecía nervioso esta vez y le dije:

"Matteo, te pasa algo haz estado muy tenso y nervioso últimamente en este día"

"E-Este, Auru por favor sígueme si?"

"Ah, si esta bien"

Matteo y yo subimos hasta el 4to piso y nos sentamos en la banca el estaba muy nervioso y me quería decir algo era extraño que se comportara así conmigo y me dijo:

"Y-Yo creo que…No se como decírtelo pero…"

"De que hablas, tu puedes decírmelo todo somos mejores amigos no? Y nos contamos todo y…"

"ES QUE YO TE AMO AURU!!!!"

"Q-Que dices??"

"Pues si, te lo he ocultado todos estos años siempre te hable porque me parecías muy linda y simpática y después me di cuenta que te amaba Auru, pensaba que no podía ser cierto que yo tu mejor amigo te amaría y nunca te lo quise decir porque pensaba que iba a acabar con esta amistad que tenemos como amigos…"

"Matteo, yo…"

"Auru solo escucha por favor, yo no te estoy obligando a que seas mi novia o algo parecido solo te lo digo para que sepas que siento algo mas que amistad hacia a ti, y te prometo que nada va a cambiar entre los dos porque se que te gusta otra persona además no cambiaria nuestra amistad por nada"

"Matteo, yo no creo que te vea como un novio además no me gustas como debería hacerlo por haberme declarado tus sentimientos, yo creo que no soy la persona apropiada para ti y otra cosa ya no me gusta Stephan ya tengo otras cosas mejores en que preocuparme en estos momentos que en el, bueno adiós te veo en otro momento"

"Si claro te veo en el salón".

No sabia porque habia dicho eso, era verdad lo que habia dicho, yo pienso que si, Stephan ya no me importaba tanto y yo no soy la persona indicada para Matteo.

Ok, ya habia acabado el recreo y Matteo ya no estaba tan nervioso como antes…ESPEREN!

Y si mi sueño era que Matteo me decía eso tal vez, o tal vez no…

Bueno solo tenía que esperar hasta que pasara el día…

Ya casi por la sexta hora algo se acercaba a lo lejos era como un tsunami! Pero era algo extraño era de color negro era como la oscuridad…Y yo le tenía pánico estar bajo la oscuridad, en ese momento solo escuchaba gritos diciendo:

"Miren eso!!!"

"Tengan cuidado!!!"

Y miles de gritos…Cuando la ola de oscuridad nos alcanzo se puso todo totalmente oscuro no se podía ver nada ni la luz del sol, ni siquiera mi propia mano al frente de mi cara…Estaba muy asustada me pare y…

Sentí algo en mi mano, alguien me la estaba agarrando y me decía:

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, no te asustes"

En un movimiento rápido sentí un calor fraternal muy tibio y agradable

El me estaba abrazando…

No sabia que pensar hasta que…

La mano de el tomo mi mejilla y sentí algo en mis labios era repentino estaba paralizada…Será mi primer beso?

Aun no sabía como expresar ese sentimiento tan calido, agradable, y placentero a la vez pase de estar paralizada a enamorada…

Pero si el chico que me esta besando es Matteo?!Que le voy a decir!!

De pronto vi hacia el lado de la ventana y logre ver que la oscuridad ya se acababa, pero ya no se escuchaba los gritos de los demás ni siquiera ningún ruido cuando una luz vino completamente era un brillo de luz tan enceguecedor que me soltó completamente cuando quería ver si la persona que me besaba era Matteo…Pestañee creo que por medio segundo para después abrir los ojos y averiguar si era Matteo…

Pero cuando pestañee, Matteo estaba sentado en su sitio y todos igual que yo sentados como si no hubiera pasado nada como si no me hubiera besado o algo así…

Le pedí permiso a la profesora para salir un rato, cuando en el patio estaba Adrián y le dije:

"Que paso Adrián"

"Nada, lo controle todo antes que algo mas pasara"

"Pero, todo lo que paso cuando estaba en la oscuridad era mi sueño del otro día que no recordaba y la luz que salio después…"

"Esa luz significaba que yo lo resolví todo"

"Pero yo no te dije que lo resolvieras"

"Si, pero me preocupa que no dijeras mi nombre entonces vine"

"Pero yo no quería que me salvaras ahora"

"Que acaso te estaba pasando la mejor cosa de tu vida?"

"Pues, tal vez…"

"Bueno la próxima vez no me preocupare tanto"

"Ya, bueno ya no importa"

Después Adrián se fue y espere a que se acabara el día…

No se como me debería poner en este momento molesta con Adrián, feliz por haber dado mi primer beso o confundida por todo lo que me ha pasado…

Llegue a mi casa y me eche a mi cama abrazando una almohada, ya no sabia que hacer con mi vida, seguro que Matteo no se acuerda que me dio un beso, o si el beso que me dio fue una mentira…

Alguien toco a mi puerta y…

"Pase"

Era Adrián, me pregunto si estaba bien y yo le dije…

"Si, pero te tengo que preguntar algo…"

"Que me quieres preguntar Auru?"

"Si algo te pasa en los sueños es real o no lo es"

"Bueno si tu lo sientes podría ser, pero seria algo extraño si lo sientes porque solo en los sueños oscuros puedes sentir cosas"

"¿Qué son los sueños oscuros?"

"Son sueños que vienen con oscuridad aunque sea una pequeña porción, pero son muy raros"

"Ah, ósea como uno que me paso hoy no"

"Si exacto"

Después Adrián se fue y me quede sola en mi cuarto pensando si era verdad que me había besado Matteo o solo era un simple sueño de mentiras…

Ya en la noche, no tenia sueño quería que alguien estuviera a mi lado y que comprenda mi dolor, un alguien…especial…

Cuando vi el reloj eran ya las 12:00, pero… ¿Por qué no escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa? Ni siquiera el ruido de la televisión se oía, todo estaba en silencio…

Cuando baje las escaleras hasta el primer piso hasta el patio, en el lugar de la piscina, estaba sentado a su lado Adrián…

Y le pregunte…

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Nada, pienso que será de mi cuando vuelva a mi casa"

"De que hablas?"

"Bueno, no se lo digas a nadie pero, mis padres me obligan a casarme con otro ángel se llama Melody pero el problema es que no me quiero casar con ella"

"Pero no estas muy joven para casarte?"

"Cuantos años crees que tengo?"

"No lo se…16"

"Ja, no yo ya tengo 19"

"De verdad? Pero igualmente no te parece muy joven?"

"Si, pero así son mis padres"

"Pero tu no estas enamorado de ella, no?"

"No, no lo estoy"

"Entonces, no creo que deberías casarte, es tu decisión no la de tus padres"

"Si lo se, además estoy enamorado de otra chica pero no se que hacer cuando vuelva…"

"Pero Adrián, no te puedes quedar te voy a extrañar mucho"

"Lo siento Auru, pero en realidad tengo que volver"

Ábrase a Adrián con mucha fuerza y le dije:

"Te quiero Adrián, no quiero que te vayas"

"Yo también te quiero Auru, pero algún día me tendré que ir…"

Además de los problemas que tenia en el colegio o aquí en la casa día tras día venia otro como este parecido…

Después Adrián me pregunto:

"Oye, y tu hermana no que estaba contigo?"

"No, porque lo dices?"

"Ella me dijo eso, entonces donde esta?"

"Un minuto…Empieza a buscarla por toda la casa"

"Por que donde esta?"

"Solo búscala, ok?

"Esta bien"

Empecé a buscarla por toda la casa con Adrián pero no estaba, después empecé a gritar su nombre pero no respondía…

Entonces paso lo que me temía, ella se había escapado otra vez…

Le dije a Adrián:

"Adrián, mi hermana se escapo por favor ayúdame a buscarla"

"Si, pero donde esta ella?"

"No lo se"

"Bueno ven vamos"

Salimos hasta la entrada y le dije a Adrián:

"Ok, tenemos que tomar un taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad"

"De que hablas Auru?"

"Es que tenemos que llegar rápido y…"

"Si eres un ángel tienes unos poderes sabias?"

De un momento a otro a Adrián de la espalda le salieron unas alas gigantes muy hermosas y blancas…

"Ven Auru dame la mano"

"Si.."

El cojió mi mano y me cargo con sus 2 brazos, dio un impulso y cuando pestañee mire abajo y ya estábamos volando…

Era algo mágico pero real…

Entonces Adrián me dijo:

"En donde debemos parar?"

"Déjame ver la ciudad"

Vi hacia abajo y buscaba a mi hermana no la encontraba aun pero le dije a Adrián que vallamos a la parte peligroso de la ciudad y bajamos en un callejón oscuro, después salimos de ahí y empezamos a buscar a Alba…

Ya me había separado de Adrián, hasta que escucho un grito era como uno de Alba fui hasta el lugar del grito…

Y ahí estaba Alba pero unos tipos que parecían muy peligrosos la sujetaban con fuerza, en ese momento me miro ella y me dijo:

"Auxilio Auru!"

"Suéltenla!!"

Tenía mucho miedo en ese momento, pero tenia que ayudar a mi hermana…Los hombres soltaron a Alba pero iban tras de mi y no podía moverme por el miedo…

Ya pensando que me harían algo, llego Adrián en ese momento, estaba a salvo y el dijo…

"Oigan déjenlas en paz"

"Y tu quien eres para decirme eso"

"Soy el que puede llevar al infierno"

"Ja, hasta yo te puedo mandar ahí"

"Así?"

De un rato el piso se estaba movimiento muy fuerte y se abrió el piso era como un terremoto pero solo en esta parte de la ciudad; se fueron corriendo y el piso se volvió a unir…Y yo le dije a Adrián:

"De verdad puedes matarlos y mandarlos al infierno"

"No exactamente, solo si han hecho muchas cosas malas y le digo a Dios que los castigos por los actos que han hecho…"

"Ah , ok"

Después Adrián miro a Alba ella estaba muy asustada, él camino hasta ella, la tomo de los hombros y le dijo:

"Por que te fuiste sin decirnos nada?"

"Porque sabia que no dejarían irme de casa de noche"

"Si eso es cierto por como cosas que te acaban de pasar; sabes cuantos peligros existen en el mundo?"

"No, pero…"

"Pero nada Alba! No quiero que te pase nada"

"Porque te preocupas tanto por mi , ni siquiera eres parte de mi familia!!"

"Es que yo te quiero Alba, y no quiero que te pase nada malo"

Alba estaba tan asustada que empezó a llorar, nunca la había visto llorar antes…

Adrián la abrazo y ella también lo abrazo…

El le dijo…

"No vuelvas a salir sin permiso Alba, te puede pasar algo malo y talvez no este ahí para salvarte, si?"

"Si"

Adrián la levanto en brazos y me dijo:

"Vamos Auru, ponte en mi espalda"

"Ok"

Me agarraba fuerte de su espalda para no soltarme, cuando en eso abrió sus alas pero el estaba muy cansado, pero aun el quería soportarnos a las 2 para poder a casa…Era tan valiente…

Llegamos y el parecía cansado, respiraba muy fuerte y que no tenia fuerzas…

Lo lleve hasta arriba y le dije que descansara:

El me dijo:

"Yo no puedo descansar tengo que monitorear tus sueños"

"No necesariamente mañana no tengo clases, así que me puedo quedar despierta toda la noche y así no dormir, pero tu debes dormir antes que yo"

"Pero de que hablas, tu deberías de dormir en estos momentos"

"No es cierto duerme, por favor debes recuperar fuerzas"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, solo duérmete yo te prometo que no dormiré y no te preocupes si?"

"Bueno, pero no te duermas porque pueda pasar algo malo"

"No te preocupes"

"Y, lo siento"

"No lo sientas, no es tu culpa, bueno hasta mañana"

"Buenas noches"

Aunque yo también estaba muy cansada debía estar despierta…

Estuve toda la noche despierta y casi cierro los ojos en cada minuto hasta que vi el reloj y ya eran las 7 de la mañana bueno el tiempo se pasa volando, cuando escuche pisadas en el piso de abajo, fui a ver y mi hermana ya se había despertado…

Le pregunte:

"Por que te despiertas tan temprano?"

"Hoy tengo una prueba para el grupo de porristas de la escuela"

"De verdad?, porque no me lo dijiste?"

"Me olvide, oye porque tienes cara de que te vas a morir?"

"Es que no dormí en toda la noche"

"Porque?"

"Es que Adrián tenia que descansar y quería que recobrara fuerzas"

"Ah, si parecía muy cansado anoche"

"Si entonces no dormí en toda la noche…"

Luego fui al cuarto de Adrián, y seguía durmiendo, era muy lindo mientras dormía aunque no tenía ganas de despertarlo debía de hacerlo porque me moría de sueño entonces le dije:

"Adrián, ya despierta, ya es de mañana"

"…ah…Ya es de mañana?"

"Si, te puedes levantar me quiero dormir…"

"Ah, si!"

Me eche en la cama y empecé a soñar rápidamente…

… … … …

"Donde estoy?"

"Ya estas en tu sueño Auru"

"Adrián? Aunque sea no puedo tener privacidad en mis sueños??"

"Bueno, ok, solo llámame y vendré"

Vi al frente mío un gran castillo, era de color rojo pero muy grande; entre para ver lo que estaba dentro…

Fui hasta un enorme cuarto como un comedor y había una pequeña mesa para dos, ahí estaba Matteo sentado y me dijo:

"Auru te estaba esperando, ven toma asiento"

Me senté junto ha el y le pregunte:

"Porque quieres que me siente, me tienes que decir algo"

"Pues, si…"

"Que cosa es?"

"Es que yo…Te amo"

"Espérate ya me lo habías dicho antes"

"Si pero lo que no te había dicho es que…Te casarías conmigo?"

"Q-QUE????!!!"

"Si, Auru por favor cásate conmigo"

"Que??!!! P-Pero…"

"ALTO!!!"

Se escucho un grito al final de la sala era…Stephan??!!!

"Tu no eres el que merece Auru soy yo!"

"No es cierto yo la he amado por siempre, tu no!"

"Quien ha dicho eso?! Ni siquiera lo haz comprobado, yo la he amado pero en secreto"

… … … …

Después de un rato esto ya me aburría, los dos seguían proclamando por mi amor…

… … … …

Después de una hora…

"Ya no soporto mas!!! Ya cállense los 2!!! Adrián ayúdame con esto!"

En ese momento todo se volvió blanco como siempre pasaba en mis sueños y…

Desperté!

Adrián estaba a mi lado y le pregunte:

"Ya es de día?"

"Pues si, te pasaste todo el sábado durmiendo hasta el domingo"

"Bueno, ya es hora de despertar"

Me levante de la cama y me sentía mucho mejor, fui a la cocina por algo de desayunar…

Saque de la despensa un paquete de leche y una caja de cereal…

Empecé a comer y después tuve un día de pura diversión me divertí en la piscina con mi hermana y Adrián fue un gran día después fui a tomar un helado…Y ese día nunca lo voy a poder olvidar era un día tan especial porque no había sonreído tanto desde hace años…

Ya pasados los meses ya era como septiembre y era el día domingo estaba muy cansada como todos los domingos…

Fui a ver el correo y había 2 cartas de la escuela una era para mi y

Decía:

"Buenos días usted la alumna Auru Ellison por haber sacado un alto promedio en notas ha sido seleccionada para ir al paseo al club mas exclusivo del país "El Monte Real", con otros alumnos mas de nuestra secundaria. El paseo será el lunes 27 de septiembre a las 9:00 de la mañana, se quedaran en el monte del mismo country club por dos días; usted representa a su aula de 5to de secundaria con 4 alumnos más. La esperamos"

Mire la otra carta y era para Alba y la llame para que viniera…

"Alba! Tienes correo!"

"Ya voy!!"

La abrió y empezó a leerla quería saber lo que decía la carta…

"Y?! Que dice??"

"Dice que por mi falta de notas, no voy a ir a un tonto paseo, que bobería!, bueno aunque sea yo me voy a quedar con mi hermana no?"

"En realidad…, yo si voy a ir, tu te quedas con Adrián"

"Q-QUE!!!???, no me puedo quedar con ese, el me hace la vida imposible!!"

"Le deberías de tener un poco mas de respeto por lo que hizo por ti el otro día".

"Si, pero…Bueno es verdad"

No me di cuenta en ese momento pero…

"Acaso escuche que me voy a quedar contigo a solas Alba?"

"Si, es verdad"

"Entonces, deberíamos hacer algunas cosas mientras no esta tu hermana mayor no lo crees?"

"No lo creo, por que yo también me voy a la casa de mi amigas y no te voy a ver por aquí entendiste?!"

Y se fue Alba…

"Oye porque esta tan molesta?"

"No lo se siempre ha estado molesta toda su vida…"

"Ah…Bueno entonces te vas mañana?"

"Pues así parece, como ya son las vacaciones de primavera parece que me han invitado aquí el colegio, pero Adrián como vamos a hacer con los sueños en la noche"

"No te preocupes Auru ya lo tengo todo planeado"

"Bueno confío en ti"

Ya no podía esperar para que sea mañana, me encanta ir de viaje pero tenia que esperar un día nada más…

Ya en la noche…

Adrián me dijo:

"Auru, hoy es la noche 50 hoy no tengo que monitorear tus sueños"

"Pero por que?"

"Bueno, en la noche 50 vas a tener un buen sueño y eso tal vez te pase mañana"

"Estas seguro?"

"Si y empieza a dormir!"

"Ok…"

… … … … …

Abrí los ojos y yo estaba viendo el sueño yo no estaba en el, bueno es un progreso…

Vi y era como un cuarto pero muy elegante…

"Que hago aquí…Eh? Soy yo ahí?..

Soy tan linda!!!Pero esta oscuro, es de noche? Pero hay alguien más…

Quien es?....

Espera… a donde se dirige??

... … … Que intriga mis preguntas eran…

Quien era?

A donde se dirigía? Y…

Porque se acostaba a mi costado de la cama????!!!!!!

E-Espérate, primero tranquilízate y piensa un poco….

Como me voy a tranquilizar!!!!

Quien es!!!!

Tengo que acercarme sin que me vea…

Espérate!!

Es un sueño me puedo hacer invisible y así no me vera…

Guau, y cuándo yo pensaba que no se podía ser mas estupida…

Bueno, ahora que hago!!!!

Me da vergüenza, ir a ver quien es, pero también me da curiosidad…

Espera se esta moviendo, esta justo encima mío…

Y que esta diciendo…

"No te muevas, ni hables…"

… … …

Por su voz ya sabia que era un chico, pero lo que no entendía era…

Quien estaba allí? Porque estaba allí? Y… ¿Qué quería de mí?

Quiero despertar, debo despertar…

"Auru, levántate ya es de mañana"

"Q-Que paso?"

"Ya levántate no tienes un paseo dentro de hora y media?"

"AH…, si!"

Salte de la cama y me olvide de hacer mi maleta entonces tan rápido como pude saque toda la ropa limpia que tenia en mis gavetas, además de mi ropa interior y mi traje de baño…

Todo ya estaba ahí pero, de repente el sueño de la noche se venia a mi cabeza y no quería saber que pasaría esa noche, solo me tenía que relajar en ese momento…

Con mi maleta en la mano me dirige hasta la puerta y Adrián me ayudo a cargarla y le dije:

"Adrián prométeme, que no te meterás en problemas con Alba esta bien?"

"Umm..., no te puedo prometer nada"

"Vamos, promételo"

"Ok, te lo prometo"

Aunque no le creía, me tenía que ir y llame a Alba y le dije:

"Alba, Adrián te va a cuidar y le tendrás que hacer caso en todo"

"En todo? Pero va a seguir molestando"

"El me prometió que no te iba a molestar por esta semana que no estoy"

"Bueno esta bien…"

Me fui y un taxi me llevo hasta la escuela…

Mientras tanto en la casa:

Alba le decía a Adrián :

"Ya oíste a mi hermana no me molestes mas"

"Adivina que, Alba"

"Que?"

"Pues cruce los dedos sin que tu hermana se diera cuenta, entonces…"

"No!, no puedes hacerme esto"

Y Alba se fue a su habitación con mucha prisa y furia.

Y yo:

Ya llegando a la escuela vi la hora y todavía no era tarde, pero me acorde de que Matteo me había declarado su amor y además del maldito sueño que no dejaba en paz mi cabeza"

Ahora me tendré que concentrar mas en el viaje que en esas cosas hasta que llegue la noche o que se pase la noche…

Llegue al colegio saque mis maletas y pase al salón solo había 1 persona y era Matteo, que extraño donde estarán los demás?

Entonces llego la tutora y le pregunte:

"Disculpe, y los demás?"

"Ah, avisaron que no podrían venir entonces solo serán los dos en el viaje"

"Gracias"

Entonces solo seriamos los dos en el viaje de 5to de secundaria con los demás de los otros grados…

Me acerque a Matteo y le pregunte:

"Matteo, va a ser divertido no?"

"A-Ah, si claro"

"Estas nervioso o algo?"

"No, es que…"

"Sigues enamorado de mi Matteo?"

"Pues si, pero tu no lo estas de mi…"

"Lo se Matteo, pero deberías estar enamorado de otra persona no de mi, te he dicho que no soy la apropiada para ti"

"Yo, no creo eso Auru"

Como decirle a Matteo que esto podría arruinar nuestra amistad, pero bueno seré más buena amiga que se pueda ser con Matteo para que solo me vea de esa forma…

Llego un autobús que nos llevaría hasta el club, me senté junto a Matteo lo mire y el se sonrojo un poco, para molestarlo un poco mas lo abrasé del brazo y me eche junto a el…

El viaje era de 10 horas entonces llegaremos como las 8 porque desde que llegue paso exactamente una hora…

Partimos y yo me aburría y me puse a escuchar música, mire a Matteo otra vez y el me miro, le sonreí pero se sonrojo más, y me pregunte donde se ha visto un chico medio gótico que se sonrojo solo por que yo le sonreí, era algo gracioso entonces me empecé a reír y el me dijo:

"De que te ríes?"

"Pues, no puedo creer que un chico medio gótico se sonroje solo por que le sonreí"

"A-Ah…"

Era tan gracioso…

Después de casi 2 horas:

No era tan tarde pero tenía mucho sueño y no podía soportarlo mas tenia que dormir y sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos y estaba por dormir sobre el hombro de Matteo, hasta que el autobús cayó en un hoyo en medio de la pista antes que yo me durmiera, que bien que pasado eso por que si no que hubiera pasado mañana…

Aunque aun faltaba mucho camino tenia mucho sueño…

Mientras tanto en la casa:

Ya eran como las 5 de la tarde…

Adrián fue a buscar a Alba a su habitación, pero no estaba ahí y la llamo:

"Alba! Donde se habrá metido esta niña…? ...Que es esto? Un diario?, Que pasara si lo leo, que dirá…"

"Alto, deja ahí mi diario!!!! No lo vas a leer"

Y se lo quito de las manos…

"Bueno solo lo tienes que decir, no gritar…Oye y a todo esto donde estabas?"

"A-Ah yo… solo Salí con algunas amigas…"

"Pero, no me pediste permiso…Alba ya te lo he explicado antes ahí muchos peligros allá afuera…"

"Lo se pero, quería salir y sabia que no me ibas a dar permiso…"

"Alba tienes que entender que me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nada te pase, si?"

"Bueno esta bien, la próxima vez te pediré permiso"

"Bueno ahora me tengo que ir…"

"A donde?"

"Pues tengo que ir a ver a tu hermana volveré un poco tarde si espérame"

"Bueno esta bien…"

Y yo:

Vi hacia la ventana, aunque ya tenia mucho sueño y vi un hermosos árboles de Sakura aunque era de noche se veían hermosos frente un lindo y pacifico lago azul frente la luz de la luna era tan hermoso que hasta me imaginaba una pareja caminando por ahí, era tan hermoso!!!

Después de pasar eso la profesora nos explico que esta era la entrada del club después seguían millones de cosas que podíamos hacer y todo era gratis!

Bueno después de un rato de tener que pasar casi todo el club llegamos a las cabañas que son como un tipo de casa pero más chica nos había separado en grupos de chicas y chicos…

Pero cuando busque mi nombre en la lista no estaba y le tuve que decir a la profesora y me dijo:

"Si parece que hay un problema pero todas los bungaloes para niñas están copados y no sabemos donde meterte por que también el de los niños están copados…"

Cuando dijo eso estaba preocupada por donde me iba a quedar a dormir hasta que dijo:

"Pero tenemos una cabaña que solo tiene una persona, pero le tendría que pedir permiso a la persona que se hospeda ahí esta bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias"

Caminamos un poco con mis maletas que estaban muy pesadas y llegamos a la cabaña mas grande que había la profesora toco la puerta, yo estaba al costado de la puerta para poder escuchar su voz sin verlo o verla, cuando pudo abrir la puerta se escuchaba una hermosa música que provenía del cuarto, era de un violín mi instrumento favorito, yo había admirado esa música desde que recuerdo.

Cuando tenia 4 años o 5 cuando mi padre tocaba esa misma canción para mi madre y yo baila al compás de la música con mi hermana que estaba muy pequeña, esa canción la había compuesto mi padre solo para mi madre, pero como el chico o chica que estaba adentro sabia esa misma canción, cuando la escuche recordé a mis padres y casi me pongo a llorar quería en ese momento estar al costado de mi padre y de mi madre…

En un momento la profesora le pregunto al que estaba adentro:

"Disculpe por interrumpir su música pero, un alumno se ha quedado cabaña cree que usted le pondría dar lugar aquí para que pueda dormir?"

"Claro no hay problema quien es?"

"Pase alumna"

Vi adentro de la habitación y era Matteo, el sabia la canción de mi padre, como?...

Cuando lo mire el me miro a mi y se quedo como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así…

La profesora me dijo que me quedaría aquí por la siguiente semana y se fue…

Y le dije a Matteo:

"Lo siento por interrumpirte Matteo"

"N-No hay problema Auru"

"Matteo te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si, claro"

"Pues…De donde sacaste esa canción?"

"Auru, se que sabes que esa canción era de tu padre, lo siento por no decirte que la estaba practicando pero, te contare la historia cuando éramos pequeños yo vivía al costado de tu casa y nuestros padres eran amigos cercanos y de negocios, además de que nuestras madres eran amigas desde la secundaria entonces tu padre me pregunto si me gustaba el violín y le dije que si, me enseño la canción desde muy pequeño y desde ese momento la estuve perfeccionando y cuando veía que al escucharla te ponías aun mas feliz me esmere en mejorarla y cuando la perfeccione esa misma noche fue cuando murieron tus padres salí a ver que pasaba y tu hermana estaba afuera de la casa llorando, a ti no te encontraban tu hermana decía que estabas adentro con tus padres pero tu casa se prendía en fuego vivo unos bomberos salían de tu casa pero decían que no te encontraban entonces fui corriendo a saber si estabas bien, no te encontraba hasta que corrí hasta el balcón y te vi juntos a tus padres pero ellos estaban muertos y tu llorando a su costado, me acerque a ti y te abrasé y espere a que dejaras de llorar y cunado volteaste me abrazaste también pero en ese momento el balcón de tu casa de tu casa se callo y te sujete fuerte y salte para no podernos hacernos tanto daño y tu caíste sobre mi pero te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza pero a mi solo me tuvieron que enyesar una pierna, por eso es que no recuerdas casi nada de lo ocurrido ese día y así también aprendí la canción de tu padre"

"Entonces era por eso que no recordaba casi nada y a veces de ha pocos lo recordaba pero por que no me lo contaste antes?"

"Mi padre me dijo que no te lo contara por que seria mejor que no sufrieras mas en tu vida Auru, lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes"

"No importa Matteo, pero gracias por contármelo para poder saber exactamente lo que paso con mis padres, pero no sabes que fue lo que hizo incendiarse la casa?"

"No, nunca nadie lo supo"

"Bueno gracias, y sabes donde hay un teléfono por aquí?"

"Si, hay uno en al cabaña principal, te acompaño?"

"No, gracias, yo voy sola"

Salí de la cabaña para poder llamar a mi hermana, para saber si aun seguía ahí Adrián por que ya casi me caigo dormida, cogí el teléfono y marque el número, me contesto mi hermana:

"Alo?"

"Alba, soy yo Auru"

"Que pasa hermana, me llamas para restregarme en la cara que tu fuiste al campamento y yo no?"

"No, se encuentra Adrián por ahí?"

"No, ya fue a buscarte…"

"Hace cuanto?"

"Como hace unas 2 horas y media por que?"

"Entonces ya debe estar llegando"

"Que? Todavía no llega entonces voy a invitar a unos amigos…"

"No te atrevas Alba!"

"Adiós hermana!"

"Espera te prohíbo que hagas eso Alba!!!"

Me colgó el teléfono…Esa niña…La matare cuando vuelva!!!!!

Me dirigía hasta mí cabaña abrí la puerta y sin darme cuenta cuando volteo vi a Matteo desvistiéndose! El volteo y dije:

"Lo siento!"

Cerré la puerta y me fui, estaba tan avergonzada, pero se veía lindo sin camisa, pero en que estas pensando Auru, no se seas pervertida!

No puedo pensar en el de esa forma, lo conozco desde pequeña, aunque debo reconocer que si es lindo, pero no quiero algún tipo de relación con el o cualquier otra cosa relacionada…

Que vergüenza que estará pensando Matteo de mi???!!!

Y por que se demoraba tanto Adrián???!!!

No tengo otra opción, tendré que regresar al cuarto y disculparme debidamente…

Entre al cuarto y sin mirarlo a los ojos le dije:

"Lo siento por entrar de esa manera mientras te vestías, espero que no vuelva a pasar…"

"No te preocupes Auru, todo esta bien"

Lo k

Lo mire y aun estaba sin camisa!

Se veía tan lindo, fuerte y tierno… Oye no seas pervertida aun en tu mente!!!!!

Y le pregunte:

"Tu duermes así??....."

"Si por que?"

"No, por nada"

Se me acerco justo al frente de mí, estaba sonrojada después me miro a la cara, justo en frente de mí y su mano se acercaba a mi cabello como en la parte de mi oreja y me dijo:

"No te muevas…"

Yo me quede paralizada a que se refería con eso???!!!

Cuando me había dado cuenta el sujetaba mi cabello de una forma suave y lenta…

Y después de un rato lo soltó, pero en su mano había algo??

Y me dijo:

"Auru, tenias una araña en el cabello, ahora ya la saque"

………………………………..

¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡UNA ARAÑA!!!!!!!!??????

Solo eso!! Yo pensaba otra cosa, yo y mi gran imaginación…

Le respondí:

"Gracias…Pero la próxima vez dímelo antes de asustarme"

"Es que no quería asustarte por eso no te lo decía , que por que te asuste?"

"No me lo vas a creer, no importa"

"Oye, por que estas sonrojada"

"Ah? Yo…. Por nada…. no Importa!! Je jeje"

Después de un rato ya tenía demasiado sueño, pero aun Adrián no llegaba, entonces me tuve que acostar en mi cama y apague la luz, pero aun no venia Adrián, pero en ese momento recordé el sueño de la otra noche, tenía ganas de averiguar quien era…

Entonces me quede despierta como unos 15 minuto ya me estaba aburriendo cuando…

Se veía al fondo de la habitación alguien que se acercaba a mi cama, cuando en ese momento cierro mis ojos y cuando los abro estaba justo encima de mí y era Matteo como me lo suponía, pero por que estaba ahí??!!!

Me dijo algo…

"No te muevas, ni hables"

Esto es lo mismo que sucedió en mi sueño, pero después de este momento yo desperté…

En ese momento el corazón me latía rápido, mis manos no se movían, mi mirada estaba paralizada, no podía hablar y estaba muy sonrojada…

Nunca me había sentido así antes, era una experiencia nueva para mí…

No se como se le llama a este sentimiento… Era algo calido en mi corazón y en alma también… Pero también era indescriptible, nunca me había sentido así por alguien… Pero mis preguntas eran…

Por que ahora? Por que Matteo? Y…. Por que quería besarlo??...

Hoy en día no se pueden resolver esos enigmas…

De un momento a otro, el movió su mano y la uso sobre mi boca, me dijo que no hablara…

Me pregunte por que…

Le saque su mano de mi boca y le dije:

"Que pasa?"

"Alguien esta afuera y pareciera que esta espiando"

Debió ser Adrián, pero ahora que voy a hacer si Matteo esta aquí como va a monitorear mis sueños…No sabia que hacer!!

Le dije a Matteo:

"Oye espera aquí yo voy a ver que esta pasando…"

"No como crees que te voy a dejar…"

"Si no me dejas ir le diré a la profesora que te pusiste encima mío sin mi permiso"

"Bueno ya pero ten cuidado…"

"Ok!"

Fui rápido afuera y me encontré con Adrián, le dije:

"Adrián como puedes venir a esta hora, casi me quedo dormida"

"Bueno ya vine no?"

"Bueno si, pero que hago con Matteo el esta adentro y el te va a ver"

"Tranquila tengo un plan… Tienes alguna roca?"

"No vamos a golpear a Matteo en la cabeza con una roca!!!!"

"Entonces tienes alguna otra idea?"

"Pues no, pero… no lo vamos a golpear!!"

"Umm... Yo quería golpearlo"

"NO!, Y piensa en otra idea!... Y que tal si le decimos la verdad…"

"En vez de esa idea yo prefiero otra…"

"Ya cállate, solo vamos a entrar y tu te apareces por detrás, Ok?"

"Bueno, Esta bien…"

Entre por la puerta y Matteo me pregunto:

"Y? Que pasó?"

"Pues… Te tengo que contar algo Matteo.."

"Que cosa?"

En ese momento Adrián apareció con sus alas por atrás toco el hombro de Matteo y le dijo:

"Hola…"

Matteo volteo y en un ratito…

Se desmayo???!!!

Adrián dijo:

"Yo quería que algo así pasara pero de otra manera…"

"Bueno ahora que solo lo llevamos a su cama y lo dejamos ahí?"

"Pues si, seria lo mas razonable"

Después de poner a Matteo con mucho cuidado en su cama, aunque debo admitir que se nos cayó como unas 2 o 4 veces por cierto…

Me eche en mi cama y empecé a soñar…

… … … …

Cuando entre en el sueño, estaba como en un auditorio de un concierto, como tras el escenario, vi en el escenario y había muchos violinistas en el salón…

Era hermoso y gigante, pero extrañamente habían unas puertas muy extrañas y grandes cada una decía los nombre de cada clase de música, pero cuando iba a entrar a una un hombre con una capucha negra toco mi hombro y me dio una especie de caja la abrí y tenia…

UNA SERPIENTE!!!!!

Solté la caja en el piso y cuando mire abajo, todo el auditorio estaba lleno de serpientes, anacondas y toda clase de reptiles…

Yo les tenía un increíble temor, tanto que en un segundo después de ver esto llame a Adrián…

"Adrián ayúdame por favor!!"

"Que cual es el problema?"

"Cual crees??!!"

"Pues, que han derramado vino en aquella esquina y se ve horrible en este piso tan limpio"

"NO ESE NO!!!!! Aunque si tienes razón se ve horrible en este tan limpio y bri—OLLE NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA Y AYUDAME!!!!"

"Bueno quieres que quite las serpientes no?"

"SI…"

"Ok, pero me demorare un poco porque tengo que cortar a todas con mi espada…"

"Que??!!!"

Tenia que hacer que Adrián se apurara, por que si no podría salir de este sueño nunca…

Ah! Tengo una idea!!!

"AH…Adrián…"

"Si?"

"Pues llame a Alba mientras tu estabas viniendo para acá y me dijo que invitaría a unos amigos a la casa, y pues…"

Cuando voltee a ver a Adrián tenia la espada en una mana la clavo en el piso y de pronto una luz salio del piso, cerré los ojos por que encegaba los ojos y cuando los abrí ya no había nada…

Adrián me miro y me dijo:

"Me voy Auru vendré mas temprano la próxima noche y adiós"

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue, por que se había ido a la velocidad de la luz, pero me parece extraño que Adrián se preocupe tanto por mi hermana, le debe estar gustando o… … Noooo!!

Es solo mi imaginación además el es como una criatura mitológica pero existe, pero igualmente no podrían estar juntos, sino como saldrían sus hijos… Ummm…

Bueno hora de despertar…

Desperté y Matteo aun seguía durmiendo, vi la hora y eran las 9:00, que extraño casi siempre me levanto temprano pero me estaré preguntando que habrá pasado con mi hermana y Adrián? Ummm…

En la casa:

"¿Cómo que no es nada que hayas despertado con unos chicos al costado tuyo???!!!!!"

"Si pues, es normal son mis amigos!!!!"

"Alba, estaban todos juntos en una cama durmiendo y ellos sin camisa!!!!"

"Y???!!! No habíamos hecho nada para tu información"

"Bueno, igualmente le contare a tu hermana!!"

"Ya cuéntale, además que tiene de malo!!!!"

"Acaso la haz visto a ella con 2 chicos en la cama???!!!!!!!"

"No pero… … …"

"Entonces????!!!"

"Pues es que ella es muy lenta!!!"

"Ah si???!!! No me digas!!"

"Pero además no crees que fue muy duro de tu parte tirarlos a los 2 como pelotas de basketball a la basura??!!!"

"Tal vez si, tal vez no!!!!"

"Hmm! Me voy!!!"

"No, no te vas a ir tan fácilmente señorita!!!"

"Voy a llamar a tu hermana ya veras!!!"

"Hay mira como tiemblo!!!"

En el campamento:

Me preocupo por Adrián y Alba, debería llamar para saber como están…

Pero también debería estar divirtiéndome en estos momentos por que solo es una semana de vacaciones… Ummm…

Que debería hacer?

Ya se! Voy a ir a la piscina y después llamo a casa si me preocupo más…

Fui por mi ropa de baño pero…

… … … … …

¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE ES ESTO!!!???

Esta no es mi ropa de baño es de Alba!!!

Es pequeño bikini!!!

No voy a utilizar esto en público…

Pero tenia ganas de mojarme en la piscina, además este es de talla pequeña pero igual me queda…

Pero mi busto!!!!

Me quedara, pero me veo como una chica de 14 años tratando de lucirse, pero demasiado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno solo había una opción, aunque nunca me había puesto un bikini en mi vida tratare de saber como se pone…

Después de 1 hora y media…

Ya esta!!! Me lo puse! Creo…

Bueno ahora tendré que…

Debo despertar a Matteo… Ya lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo, pero igualmente no quiero que me vea con este trajecito , bueno igualmente como hay una piscina personal aquí al costado y los demás ya deben estar divirtiéndose…

Entonces solo me mojare por un rato y volveré…

En ese momento no me di cuenta en que momento o en que minuto pero Matteo se despertó mientras volvía por algo con que secarme, exactamente en la puerta…

Bueno mírenlo de esta manera Ok?...

Tu acabas de salir de la piscina ,con un mini bikini blanco que ya se te ve todo con solo mirar al piso, y un chico se cruza exactamente en el momento de entrar a una cabaña a cambiarte…

Lo mire a la cara con una expresión media sonrojada y avergonzada…

… … … … …

Cuando me miro con la cara media adormilada, pensé…

Que hago en este momento tan incomodo, no se que pensar!!!!

GRITO, CORRO, HABLO, ME SALGO?????!!!!

Que hago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero mi momento vergonzoso se paso rápido porque…

… …Matteo estaba tan adormilado que… … …

No se dio cuenta que estaba ahí… … …

Esto… esto como se considera como algo incomodo, cómico o que?

Bueno como no paso nada exactamente mejor me cambio antes de que alguien más me vea…

Cuando me ponía la camiseta, se escucho un grito el baño de hombres pareciera que decía:

"Ahhhh!!!!!!! Vi a Auru---!!!!! Dios!!!!!"

Bueno parece que ya se dio cuenta, pero no volveré a tocar el tema para que no lo mencione…

Me cambie rápido para poder no encontrarme con el en el camino y me fui a una gran montaña rusa que había, pero era algo extraño por que donde hay una montaña rusa en un club??

Bueno me subí, pero cunado me abroche el cinturón me vino un recuerdo a la mente…

En esta montaña rusa, yo me subía con Matteo cuando éramos pequeños…

Era tan divertido, aunque en ese entonces teníamos mucho miedo por que era demasiado grande para nosotros, que hasta una vez Matteo vomito después de un viaje y me daba mucha risa, porque era el único que lo hacia…

Empezó a funcionar la montaña rusa, y cada vez que subía recordaba cada minuto del pasado…

Después de 5 minutos de recuerdos y adrenalina decidí montar a caballo, tome unas clases cuando cumplí 14, entonces me quería divertir como antes…

Cuando me subí al caballo vi a Matteo a lo lejos entonces decidí alcanzarlo

Cuando pase por su lado le dije:

"Matteo, una carrera hasta arriba del monte mediano!"

"Ok, decidido"

Matteo y yo empezamos a montar los caballos a toda velocidad, me divertía tanto con el que empecé a soltar una que otra risita, después el me gano como siempre lo hace…

Después de eso, fui a montar en bicicleta, fui a clases de arte y canto en un solo día…

Quien lo diría que se podrían hacer tantas cosas en un campamento de verano…

Ya pasado el tiempo, me acorde de Alba y Adrián y decidí llamar a la casa…

El teléfono sonó como 4 veces hasta que Adrián contesto…

"Hola Adrián?"

"Ah si, hola Auru"

"Ha pasado algo por ahí últimamente"

"Que te parece la idea de que tu hermana haya despertado con 2 chicos en su cama"

"Q-QUE!!!!????"

"Si como lo oíste"

"La voy a matar cuando vuelva, pero no te olvides que mañana es su cumpleaños y que tienes que venir ahora si?"

"Claro ya voy…"

Colgué el teléfono y cuando voltee el estaba ahí..

"Ya Auru, ya vine"

"Como viniste tan rápido?!"

"Pues le pedí a Dios que si me podía mandar todas las noches solo por esta semana mas rápido"

"Ah… Pero se lo pediste al Dios del cielo???"

"Pues si somos muy unidos"

"Ah… Ya ahora el único problema es que no te puede ver Matteo"

"Ya no te preocupes por eso, nadie en esta área me puede ver aparte de ti"

"Bueno así los problemas se resuelven"

"Si pero en el teléfono me dijiste que mañana es el cumpleaños de Alba?"

"Si… Que no lo sabias?"

"Nadie me lo dijo, no estaba enterado!"

"Bueno es algo extraño que no sepas el día que nació la persona que te gusta…"

"Quien ha dicho que me gusta Alba??!!"

"No lo se pero pareciera"

"Pues no es verdad!!!"

"Bueno esta bien…Pero la tienes que dejar sola aunque sea por mañana por que parece un poco estresada"

"Bueno esta bien…"

Después de esa conversación, me eche a dormir y ya en el día de mañana…

Estaba por todo un día de diversión pero era el cumpleaños de mi hermana entonces tenia que llamarla para saludarla y después poder divertirme…

Aunque a veces es muy irresponsable, rebelde, tonta, inocente, sucia, insolente, y un poco zorra a veces…

Es mi hermana igualmente…

Y al quiero, por eso quería pasar su cumpleaños numero 15 con ella pero no podré por que estoy aquí además nunca le gusto celebrar sus cumpleaños anteriores…

Bueno igual esta Adrián para celebrarlo con ella aunque pensándolo bien como seria su cumpleaños con Adrián:

…

"Feliz Cumpleaños Alba"

"Ah… Gracias…"

"Por que no nos divertimos un poco te parece?"

"A que te refieres con eso??"

"Tu lo sabes no?"

"Ah… N-No te acerques, que tratas de hacerme??!!"

"Nada especialmente, pero yo creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente, no lo crees…?"

"Y-Yo…"

"No digas nada Alba…"

"…"

Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi hermana!!!!!!! Ahora que hago????!!!! Tengo que llamarla!!...

"Hola?"

"Adrián, deja a mi hermana no le hagas nada!!!!!!!"

"A que te refieres con eso Auru?"

"Que donde esta ella?"

"Esta durmiendo… Por que te preocupas tanto, que creías que hacia?"

"N-Nada, no hay problema, pero como puede seguir durmiendo a esta hora si ya son las 12:00 de la tarde"

"No lo se, iré a verla llámala mas tarde si quieres decirle algo si?"

"Bueno, esta bien adiós"

"Adiós…"

En la casa:

"Ummm… Por que no despierta esa niña?? Tendré que ir a verla"

Cinco Minutos después…

"¡¿Dónde esta esa niña?! No esta en su habitación, tampoco en el comedor en el patio en los baños, ni en la casa de la piscina!!! Solo me falta la… Cocina!!"

"Alba!!! Donde estas!!! Una nota?"

Hola Adrián! Gracias si me quisiste celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero no lo quiero!!! Me fui con unas amigas a la ciudad y que ni se te ocurra buscarme por que nunca me vas a encontrar lo entendiste??? Y… Adiós Idiota!!!! XOXOXO…

"Donde te has metido Alba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Después de 5 horas de arduo trabajo de buscar a Alba…

"En donde esta, ya busque por toda la ciudad en el Bowling, en el cine, en el centro comercial, en los restaurantes, en la tienda de helados y en la pastelería… Donde esta??"

Algo desisto la mente de Adrián y era un cartel del nuevo parque de piletas que acababan de inaugurar…

"Ahí tengo que ir!!!"

Después de volar sobre la ciudad por 3 horas encontró demasiado lejos el parque de piletas…

Busco por casi 2 horas mas a Alba, la encontró pero sola en una esquina alejada…

"Alba! Te he estado buscando todo este día donde has estado??!!"

Cuando levanto la mirada, vio que ella estaba llorando triste y desconsoladamente… Adrián le dijo:

"Que pasa alba?"

"Y-Yo solo no quería, que me dejara sola yo pensaba que el me quería como alguien mas especial no solo como una amiga sino como alguien mas importante…"

"Tu estas hablando de que te habías enamorado de alguien, no?"

"Si… Yo quisiera alguna vez encontrar a la persona indicada para mi solo por una vez… Y que caiga profundamente enamora de el…"

"Yo quisiera que la persona que estoy enamorado se diera cuenta y que me acepte para estar con ella por toda mi vida…"

"De verdad?"

"Si, espero que algún día se de cuenta"

"Yo también espero encontrar alguien como tu lo has encontrado Adrián…"

Alba con sus lagrimas en el rostro abrazó con mucha fuerza a Adrián mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de el…

Adrián le dijo:

"Feliz cumpleaños Alba…"

"Gracias Adrián, eres un ángel conmigo"

"Pues si lo soy, soy el ángel guardián de tu hermana y también tuyo cuando lo necesites, Alba…"

"Gracias por estar a mi lado"

"No me tienes que agradecer, Alba…"

Alba miro a Adrián con la cara llena de lagrimas, Adrián seco sus mejillas y le sonrío para poder hacer que sonría en ese momento tan triste que había pasado ella…

El enamoramiento es algo repentino que viene a nuestros corazones de vez en cuando para poder entrar y no salir nunca, y la persona especial que no has encontrado todavía siempre esta a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano aun que tu no te des cuenta, esta siempre a tu lado en las buenos y malos tiempos y siempre te cuidara pase lo que pase…

Después de eso Adrián llevo en brazos a Alba hasta la casa quien la costo en su cama y cuando se estaba yendo Alba le dijo…

"Adrián, duerme conmigo a mi lado por favor"

"Alba, sabes que no puedo tengo que ir a ver a tu hermana"

"Pero solo por un momento un ratito si?"

"Ya solo me acostare hasta que te duermas y me iré por tu hermana"

"Bueno!"…

Continuara…

36


End file.
